


Bride of the Fly Stockman x Reader

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Un-returned affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stockman kidnaps the Reader and attempts to mutate them to force her into marrying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of the Fly Stockman x Reader

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

 

Author’s note: Thank you so much for the request! So first I wanna apologize that it had taken me so long to post this request, I really had quite the struggle settling on what to write. Hopefully this will be adequate for your enjoyment. ^^

 

Baxter Stockman x Reader (2012)

 

The Bride of the Fly

 

"Let me go! Ah! Help!" You shouted struggling to escape the mutants oddly strong grip. "*Buzz* N-never! *buzz*," He exclaimed pulling you along. Why did this have to happen to you? You grunted as he tugged harder on your wrist, dragging you up the catwalk toward the roof. "Let her go!" Leo shouted trying to cut him off. "*Buzz* Stupid Turtles *Buzz*." He sneered and continued to pull you along. Finally reaching the roof your struggled harder, digging your heels (or attempting to) into the ground as he made for the edge, his filmy wings beating the air and his feet lifted from the roof's surface. You eyes widened as you to began to lift from the roof, struggling you tried to pry your wrist free. Your hands still burned from the acid he spat, meaning to hit one of the turtles but you pushed him out of the way and your palms landed in a small puddle of it as you hit the ground. Crying out you as you finally freed yourself, completely forgetting he was flying you began to fall toward the ground. Swooping back in Baxter grabbed you, holding both of your arms to ensure you didn't escape again. You had to admit you may have once felt sorry for Stockman, he was never taken seriously, he was forced to work for Shredder, enslaved by Karai, then mutated into a fly, but he was still the enemy who did have plenty of chances to just give up. "Let go!" You shouted squirming in his grasp. He ignored you as he flew off. "Damn he got away," Leo gritted his teeth as he and his brothers stood on a rooftop. "And he took (Y/n)," Mikey exclaimed. "I swear if he hurts her I'll rip his gross wings off." Raph growled. "Do we know where he is taking her?" Leo asked turning to Donnie. "No but we can track them." HE smiled holding up his phone. The others quirked an eye ridge at him and he explained, "I uh... slipped a spy roach on her." Raph made a face of pure disgust. "Right. Let's hurry." Leo ordered. Donnie nodded activating the tracking device. "Wait but don't bugs gross her out?" Mikey asked as they took off. "That's why I had to be sneaky about it." Donnie admitted.

 

He set you down softly in his lab, quickly turning to his computer and your brow furrowed in confusion. Had he really believed that you wouldn't try to escape? You hesitated for a moment as your brain tried to comprehend the misplaced trust, rushing for the exit you cried out as you were tackled. Why did flies have to be able to move so fast? You groaned as he forced you to stand. "*Buzz* Escaping will not be so easy *buzz*." He stated dragging you to a cell. After making sure it was locked he returned to his desk, hardly paying any mind to you. Suddenly you watched him hold out a small glowing vial, holding it up he examined it, turning to spit up on his candy bar before sucking the juice up, gagging you turned from the sight. The sound of the keys clicking was all you could hear, aside from the buzzing he made now and then. "I wish I had a man sized bug zapper right about now." You muttered to yourself sitting in the corner of your cell. He mixed a few chemicals together before adding it to a container of mutagen, watching it in anticipation as it bubbled and he hissed a "Yes." He then turned his attention onto you, you could feel your throat tighten, growing uncomfortable under his large eyed stare. "*Buzz* Soon. *Buzz*" he laughed searching his desk for another candy bar. Your (e/c) orbs wandered the room, a distinct squeaking sound caught your attention, glancing over to your shoulder you let out a yelp. One of Donnie's spy roaches stared back at you and instinctively you brushed it from your shoulder, squealing as you shivered. You couldn't take it, try as you might Donnie's roaches always freaked you out. However all of your freaking caught Stockman's attention, in your panic you hadn't noticed he made his way over to see what you were up to, spotting the roach he spat on it and it's dying squeals filled the air as it melted. Your mouth was wide in shock and you mentally face palmed, that was a way for the guys to find you and it was killed because you couldn't control yourself. 

 

"Oh no." Donnie said looking at his T-phone. "What?" Leo asked glancing toward his brother. "I lost signal. She found the roach and wigged. Stockman must have found it and... poor little guy." He said putting his phone away. "Great so now we have no way of tracking them?" Raph asked angrily. "No, we know where they are. He took her to his lab. We better hurry last time he took a human to his lab he tried to fuse with her," Donnie reminded them. Leo hit the gas, speeding down the near empty streets toward Stockman's lab. Your eyes studied the small cup of water Stockman placed in your cell, it was a simple paper cup but suspicion had crept up on you as you continued to stare at it. Slowly you reached for it, sniffing the liquid with in before raising it to your lips and enjoying the cool liquid. Letting the cup drop to the floor you held your throat coughing, your vision blurred, you stumbled about trying to keep your balance as you grew dizzy. "W-what did you give me?" You asked looking to him with wide eyes. "*Buzz* The next part of my plan requires that you do not struggle. *Buzz* It'll be much easier this way. *Buzz*" He answered vaguely. Falling to your knees you coughed out, "Wh-what do you want?... What a-are you g-going to do?" He remained silent waiting for the drug to take full effect. You continued to sputter questions but your speech slurred and had become incoherent. Blackness filling your vision as you fell limp in your cell. He waited a little while before opening the door to pick you up, a bit of your (h/c) hair fell in your face as he carried you out, careful to avoid the puddle on the floor. Making his way out he prepared you for the next step in his plan... of doom. Well your doom at least. Dressing you in a white gown with a small veil he tied you up and suspended you over a vat of mutagen. This time he wouldn't give the turtles a chance to save their friend. No, this was no longer about becoming human, but taking you from them. You were (Y/n), the daughter of (Mother's name), his first love, who denied him... but he will have you. Whether you liked it or not and one's options of romance isn't many when your a mutant fly.

 

Opening your eyes you gasped at the sight beneath you. A large vat sat under the rope you were suspended with, groaning you looked around to find Raph smacking the crud out of Stockman. Donnie and Mikey were struggling to fend off the mousers. Leo was making his way toward you and you let out a sigh of relief. "Guys thank goodness! What'd I miss?" You asked with a smile. "NO! *Buzz* Stockman called out escaping Raph's clutches and flying toward you. "Stay away from them Flyman!" Mikey yelled throwing his kusarigama but Stockman dodged at the last second and it cut the rope you were hanging from. Your eyes widened in fear as you plummeted into the vat screaming the entire way down. "(Y/n)!" The guys called out. "Yes! *Buzz*" Stockman exclaimed. All watching, waiting for you to emerge, blobs of mutagen flew out as a shadowed figure burst from the glowing liquid. "Stockman!" A distorted female voice screeched. 

 

A loud buzzing sound caused you to swat your hand near your ear, you groaned adjusting. "(Y/n)~!" Mikey called in sing song. You let out another groan as your eyes slowly opened to find the orange banded turtle smiling at you. "what?" You questioned sitting up. "You fell asleep with the t.v on again. You seemed to be having a weird dream. You ok?" He asked and you nodded. "I really gotta stop watching old horror flicks when I'm super tired," you smiled softly. Mikey laughed and patted your back. 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
